memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Legends
The Legends are a team of individuals who operate to protect the timeline after the destruction of the Time Masters. They were initially recruited by Rip Hunter, each possessing a particular set of useful skills/abilities, while also having a minimal effect on the recorded timeline, in an effort to stop Vandal Savage from conquering the world by the year 2532. After succeeding in their task, the team's purpose was changed, with Rip Hunter intending to protect the timeline as a former Time Master. The team, dubbing themselves the Legends, then engaged on adventures to cleanse the timeline from the effects of aberrations. History Hunting down Vandal Savage After stealing the Waverider, Rip Hunter recruited eight men and women to join his mission. Rip told the team they were all considered legends in the future and showed them of the destruction Vandal Savage caused. Rip then gave them thirty-six hours to make up their minds. All but Jefferson Jackson agreed to join the team, the former of which was drugged by Martin Stein and brought to the Waverider. The team traveled to 2333, just 24 hours prior to Dr. Aldus Boardman's death. Rip Hunter left to see Aldus Boardman with Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. Sara, Leonard and Mick left for a bar while Jefferson stayed behind. While meeting with Dr. Boardman, Martin Stein sensed Jefferson was in danger and the team rushed back to the Waverider. The team engaged in a brief battle with Chronos as Sara, Leonard and Mick returned. The team managed to escape but Aldus was critically wounded, later dying. Rip later admitted that the eight weren't considered legends but were instead the exact opposite; Rip chose them specifically because their absence wouldn't have any significant impact on the timeline. While everyone began having second thoughts on the team, the eight eventually decided to join Rip Hunter, resolving to change their destinies and become true heroes. When Carter was killed and Kendra was fatally wounded by Vandal Savage, the team was forced to retrieve from the battlefield for better measurement. Later, as Martin and Ray figured out how to stabilize Kendra, the rest divided into groups for different agendas; Snart and Rory, with Jax as the driver, visited Central City as part of Snart's attempt to change his own past, while Sara and Rip went to cripple Savage's fortune, only to find out his most valuable resource wasn't wealth, but something called the vessel, which turned out to be the corpse of Carter, Savage feeding his minions, such as Mr. Blake, with Carter's blood to give them increased strength and longevity. Snart's group aided Sara and Rip in time, and they managed to recover Carter's body. Afterwards, the team set a resting place for Carter and Aldus Boardman and said their goodbyes. Tracking Savage in 1986 after infiltrating the Pentagon, the team learned that he was currently aiding the Soviet Union, working with scientist Valentina Vostok. Arriving in Russia, Ray attempted to make contact with Vostok to convince her that Savage was using her while Stein infiltrated her lab, but he soon realized that Savage's true goal – which Vostok fully supported – was to try and create his own version of Firestorm. With Stein, Ray and Rory captured, Hunter was forced to contemplate killing Stein to prevent Savage learning the key to making his own Firestorm, but despite Vostok managing to trigger a combination of her and Stein into a new Firestorm, Jax was able to help Stein break free of her, causing Vostok to blow up and destroy Savage's gulag while the team escaped. When a subsequent attack by Chronos forced the Waverider to crash-land, the team found themselves in a desolated Star city in 2397, where various gangs ruled the streets led by the ruthless Grant Wilson, only opposed by Connor Hawke after Oliver Queen had "retired" following his defeat by Grant. Although Rory contemplated staying in this era, the rest of the team were able to rally Oliver to stand up and fight once again, defeating Wilson and prompting the gangs to disperse. The team suffered a further blow when their attempt to get a data upgrade from an active timeship resulted in them being attacked by time pirates, with Rory nearly betraying the team when Hunter revealed during an argument that he had actually only recruited Rory because he and Snart were a package deal and he actually had no interest in Rory. When the team managed to drive the pirates away and get the upgrade, Snart arranged for Rory to be left behind in an unspecified time rather than kill him. Their subsequent attempt to find a new lead on Savage in 2344 resulted in the Waverider being attacked by Chronos, forcing Hunter, Stein, Jax and Snart to take off without Sara, Ray or Kendra. Although Hunter was able to regain control of the Waverider after Chronos departed with Snart, Ray, Kendra and Sara were in the past for two years, resulting in Ray and Kendra developing a relationship while Sara returned to the League of Assassins out of a lack of anywhere else to go. When the team travelled to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, they were confronted by Chronos once again, but Snart revealed that Chronos was actually Rory, retrieved and brainwashed by the Time Masters to act as their agent. A subsequent trip to the future to try and alter the circumstances of Savage's final rise to power failed, although the team were able to rally themselves during a trip to 1870 Salvation in time to save the town from local bandits, as well as time assassins sent after the team. Faced with the threat of temporal assassin the Pilgrim, the team were forced to abduct a teenage Rory and Sara, along with the infant Stein, Jax and Snart, and take them to the orphanage where Rip was raised as a child, simultaneously working with Hunter's childhood self to take the Pilgrim by surprise and kill her. With options exhausted, the team travelled directly to the time when Savage was just about to begin his plans for global conquest, allying themselves with Savage's daughter to infiltrate his plans. Although Palmer was able to defeat Savage's greatest weapon of a giant robot by reversing the polarity of his suit so that he could grow, Kendra abandoned a chance to kill Savage when she realized that one of his minions was the latest reincarnation of Carter Hall, Scythian Torvil, instead choosing to hold Savage prison while trying to break Torvill's conditioning. Learning that Savage's army was using technology from the future, Hunter tried to make another appeal to the Time Masters to sanction his mission, but was shocked to learn that the Time Masters were working with Savage, believing that only Savage could lead Earth against an alien invasion in the future. Despite the odds against them, the team were able to escape and sabotage the Time Masters' equipment, Snart sacrificing himself to save the others, culminating in them facing Savage's plan to perform a twisted ritual that would turn time back to 1700 BC so that he could rule the world from the beginning. Although the ritual required Savage to perform it in three separate timelines over a meteor fragment similar to the one that made him immortal in the first place, its radiation rendered him so vulnerable that anyone could kill him, allowing the team to split into three groups and kill him in all three time periods. While Kendra and Carter decided to 'retire' to 2389, the rest of the team decided to stay together to protect the timeline now that the Time Masters were lost. However, as they began to walk away, their ship reappeared, out of it coming a man who introduced himself as Rex Tyler, a member of the Justice Society of America. He warned them not to get on their ship, as well as to not travel to 1942. Scattered throughout history Heeding Rex Tyler's warning, they eventually found themselves in the château of King Louis XIII in France in 1637, intending to make sure King Louis and Queen Anne of Austria consummated. However, they were interrupted by assassins wielding future technology. While most of the Legends fought them off, Queen Anne seduced Sara. Once they were back on the Waverider, Rip lectured them on using superpowers, before letting them know of their next potential mission: an atomic bomb explosion in 1942 New York, rather than the historical explosion of 1945. Deciding to take the risk, despite Tyler's words of warning, they landed in 1942, Sara going off on her own side-mission to secretly find Damien Darhk, followed by a miniaturized Ray. Leaving Jax on the ship, Rip, Mick and Stein all headed to a physics symposium, intending to kidnap Albert Einstein before Nazis could do so. He initially struggled, before Stein knocked him out. Back on the ship, they talked to Einstein, who revealed that his ex-wife Mileva was also a physicist and therefore could have aided the Nazis. They were able to find the Nazis, along with Darhk who was working with them. They managed to retrieve Mileva, but Darhk got away on a submarine. The Legends quickly followed behind on the Waverider. After launching the atomic bomb, Rip decided to speed up the ship, heading on course for the bomb before it could reach New York. In doing this, he subsequently sent all of the Legends randomly throughout time, away from the explosion. In order to protect Mick, who wasn't fit to time travel, he placed him in stasis, before recording a final message for his crew and the Waverider colliding with the atom bomb. Reunited and Re-Organised Years later, in 2389, Mick was found by historian Nate Heywood and Oliver Queen. Once they explained who they were, he sat down and told them the entire story. With Heywood's knowledge of where his team were, Oliver left and the two went to find them. Ray landed in South Dakota, 70 million years ago; Jax and Stein in Tintagel, England in 821, where they had become a wizard; Sara in 1693 Salem, where she was to be beheaded as a witch. Once they were back on the ship, they asked Gideon if she could locate Rip. Unable to, she instead played his last message to them. Hoping to actually fix the timeline, Nate suggested they safeguard the Einsteins, travelling back to Columbia University in 1942, where they pretended to be OSS agents, instructing Albert Einstein to name Mileva as his collaborator on the Manhattan Project, forever disallowing anyone suspicious from ever going near her due to her fame. As they left the announcement, they were stopped by a group of heroes, introducing themselves as the Justice Society of America. Having overcome the JSA's initial suspicion of them, aided by the fact that Heywood was the grandson of one of the JSA's members, the Legends attempted to leave, but as they left 1942 Heywood realized that his grandfather's dog-tags had vanished, suggesting that the JSA was now about to die as history changed. Following the JSA to Germany on their latest mission, the Legends attempted to help out as Stein acted as the team's new leader, but when his actions saw some of the team being captured, Stein deferred to Sara as the new leader due to her superior tactical experience, allowing them to coordinate a new plan to defeat the Nazis' efforts to use a new super-serum. In the process, Heywood was seriously injured, but Ray Palmer saved his life with a modified version of the serum that also granted Nate the ability to transform into living steel. After JSA member Rex Tyler was killed by Eobard Thawne and only able to reveal that he was killed by a time traveler before dying,18 his teammate Amaya Jiwe followed the Legends onto the Waverider in the belief that they were responsible, but soon confirmed their innocence, deciding to remain with the team to find Tyler's killer. When an accident saw Ray and Nate being trapped in feudal Japan and Ray's armor stolen by a local warlord, the team were forced to destroy Ray's armor to save a village. Ray faced some doubt about his role in the team in the absence of his suit, but after the team prevented a 'zombie' outbreak in the American Civil War after a future virus was released in the past, Rory gave Ray Snart's old cold gun so that he could act in the field. Investigating an aberration in 1987, the team faced Darhk as he attempted to acquire something during the American/Soviet nuclear disarmament treaty, and learning that Darhk was working with a speedster to more directly change history. Ray was able to use dwarf matter salvaged during a later mission to rebuild his suit, as well as a suit for Nate so that his clothing wouldn't be destroyed when he had to fight. When the team returned to 2389 to help Team Flash and Team Arrow defeat an alien invasion by the Dominators, Stein learned that his actions had resulted in him having a daughter with his wife, although he only shared this revelation with Jackson and asked that he conceal the daughter's status as an aberration from the rest of the team. Known members Current members *Sara Lance/White Canary (leader and stealth and field support) **Firestorm (field support and mechanical support) *Jefferson "Jax" Jefferson (field support and mechanical support) *Martin Stein (former leader and scientist and field support) *Gideon (A.I. system) *Nate Heywood/Steel (historian and field support) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (field support) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (scientist and field support) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (arsonist and field support) Former members *Carter Hall/Hawkman (field support; deceased) *Rip Hunter (former leader and occasional field support; captured by the Legion of Doom) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (field support and occasional tech support) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (infiltration and field support; deceased) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (field support) Known allies Current allies *Eve Baxter *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Jonah Hex *Lily Stein *Team Arrow **2390 ***Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader) ***John Diggle/Spartan ***Dinah Drake ***Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific ***Thea Queen/Speedy ***Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog ***Rory Regan/Ragman ***Felicity Smoak/Overwatch ***Laurel Lance/Black Canary ***Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow ***Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower ***Lois Lane/Stiletto ***Helena Kyle/Huntress **2397 ***Connor Hawke/Green Arrow ***Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Team Flash **2390 ***Barry Allen/The Flash ***Cisco Ramon/Vibe ***Caitlin Snow ***Harrison "H.R" Wells ***Iris West ***Joe West ***Wally West/Kid Flash **2429 ***Barry Allen/The Flash *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren Former allies *Aldus Boardman (deceased) *Cassandra Savage *Quentin Lance (former member of Team Arrow; currently in rehab) *Eliot Ness *Martin Stein of 2333 (briefly; in the future, he became a member of the team) *Justice Society of America (inactive) **Henry Heywood/Commander Steel (deceased) **Todd Rice/Obsidian (retired from vigilantism) **Rex Tyler/Hourman (leader; deceased) **"Dr. Mid-Nite" (deceased) **"Stargirl" (deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Time pirates *Legion of Doom **Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (leader) **Damien Darhk **Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer **Rip Hunter (under mind alteration) Former enemies *Mikhail Arkadin (deceased) *Boris (deceased) *Blake *Al Capone *Daniel Collins (deceased) *Per Degaton (deceased) *Tor Degaton (deceased) *Bud Ellison (deceased) *Tokugawa Iemitsu (deceased) *Krieger/der Übermensch (deceased) *The Leviathan (destroyed) *Cassandra Savage (turned ally) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Smith *Carmine Broome (deceased) *Jeb Stillwater (deceased) *Scythian Torvil (turned ally) *Quentin Turnbull (incarcerated) *Valentina Vostok/Soviet Firestorm (deceased) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (incarcerated) *Dominators *Manhawks *Jon Valor's Time Pirates **Jon Valor (leader) **Drake (deceased) *Time Masters **Declan (deceased) **Zaman Druce (deceased) **The Pilgrim (assassin; deceased) **The Hunters (bounty hunters; deceased) Category:Vigilante teams